Spinnefeind!
by hikitsu
Summary: Ken hat ein kleines haariges Problem..Wer wird ihn retten?


Teil: 1/1 

Autor: hikitsu

Email: Weiß Kreuz

Rating: U

Warnung: silly

Disclaimer: Immer noch die gleiche Leier…  
Nix und niemand gehört mir, bis auf die Idee…  
Bekommen tu ich dafür auch nichts, bis auf ein paar Kommi's vielleicht?

Anmerkung: Die Charas sind vermutlich (mal wieder) alle etwas OOC… Was unter anderem daran liegt, das ich (noch immer seufz) nur die beiden Mangas und die ersten fünf Folgen der Serie kenne…

"Reden"  
Denken (persönliche Meinung)

Alles war ruhig im Hause Weiß. Es stand keine Mission an, sodass jeder der vier Kater sich auf sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte. Es war ein kühler Septemberabend mitten in der Woche, zu bereits recht fortgeschrittener Stunde.  
Ruhig saß Aya auf seinem Bett und verfolgte aufmerksam das Geschehen in dem Krimi den er gerade lass. Er hatte das Buch schon ungefähr zur Hälfte durch und glaubte auch schon zu wissen wer der Täter, der bereits mehrere Morde begangen hatte, war. Es wurde gerade richtig spannend, da sich der junge Fotograf, um den es in der Geschichte ging, gerade ohne es zu wissen in höchster Gefahr befand. Äußerlich war von Aya's Anspannung nichts zu sehen. Doch innerlich war er, vom Geschehen im Buch, angespannt. Gerade in dem Moment, als der Mörder zum tödlichen Schlag ausholen wollte, durchbrach ein gellender Schrei die Stille.  
Völlig erschrocken fuhr der Rotschopf zusammen und ließ dabei das Buch von seinem Schoß gleiten. Für einen kleinen Moment war sein Herz aus dem Takt geraten. Irritiert blickte er die Tür an ehe er sich von seinem Platz erhob. Diesen Schrei würde er aus tausenden erkennen.

Ein paar Räume weiter stürmten Omi und Yohji in das Zimmer von Ken. Dieser stand wie erstarrt mitten im Raum. Das Ladegerät von seinem Handy fest mit beiden Händen umklammert, so dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten und an die Brust gepresst. die Augen weit aufgerissen und am ganzen Körper sichtbar zitternd. "Ken, was ist denn passiert?" fragte Omi. Weder er noch Yohji konnten irgendetwas in dem hell erleuchteten Zimmer entdecken das dem Fußballer solch eine Angst hätte einjagen können. Langsam löste Ken eine Hand von dem Ladegerät und deutete zaghaft auf die Wand neben der Tür. Unfähig auch nur einen Ton über die Lippen zu bringen. Neugierig und irritiert wandten die anderen beiden ihren Blick in die angezeigte Richtung.  
Mit einem lauten quieken flüchtete Omi weiter in das Zimmer herein und versteckte sich hinter seinem besten Freund. Auch Yohji wich einen Schritt zurück, fasste sich aber recht schnell wieder. Mit einem breiten grinsen drehte er sich wieder zu Ken und Omi um. "Haha, und deswegen schreist du so?" "Das ist nicht komisch, Yohji. Das ist abartig!" fauchte der Chibi. Weiter kam er nicht. Aya trat, mit einem Staubsauger bewaffnet, in das Zimmer. "Okay, wo ist sie?" Erneut deutete Ken auf die Wand neben der Tür. "D-da.." Der Rotschopf blickte auf die besagte Stelle..  
Gut, DAS war tatsächlich abartig. Über der Kommode saß eine Spinne an der Wand. Direkt neben der Steckdose und dem Lichtschalter. es handelte sich dabei aber nicht etwa um einen Weberknecht, im Volksmund auch als Opa Langbein bekannt. Nein, das war eine von der ekelhaftesten Sorte. Groß, fett, schwarz und beharrt. Das Vieh hatte mit Beinen bestimmt einen Durchmesser von fünf Zentimetern.  
Der Weiß-Leader ging weiter in den Raum hinein und stellte den Staubsauger ab. Der Stecker der Nachttischlampe wurde mit dem vom Staubsauger ausgetauscht, der kurz darauf auch schon rauschte. Mit einem lauten -PLOPP- verschwand die Spinne im Schlauch. Einige Momente wartete Aya noch ehe er den Staubsauger ausstellte und ihn wieder weg räumte. Kurz darauf kehrte er in Ken's Zimmer zurück. Yohji war bereits dabei das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen. Auch Omi machte Anstallten zu gehen. Ken dagegen sah sich vorsichtig in seinem Zimmer um und schien ernsthaft zu überlegen was er jetzt machen sollte. Als er Aya bemerkte, sah er ihn mit großen bittenden Augen an. Yohji und Omi bekamen das gerade noch so mit und entschieden sich spontan doch noch einen Moment auf dem Flur zu verharren.  
Eine Weile sahen sich Ken und Aya nur an. Der Fußballer mit dem dunklen Haar bittend, der Rotschopf ausdruckslos wie immer. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schüttelte Aya langsam den Kopf und gab schließlich nach. "Meinetwegen. Du kannst bei mir schlafen." Das war's dann wohl mit einem gemütlichen Leseabend. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht wird es ja noch anderweitig interessant, dachte Aya. Mit einem überglücklichen, "Danke Aya", umarmte Ken sein Leader kurz und suchte schnell ein paar Sachen zusammen.  
Vor der Tür hatten Omi und Yohji das Geschehen verfolgt und sahen sich jetzt mit großen Augen an, ehe sie sich wissend angrinsten und auf ihre eigenen Zimmer verschwanden.

So, das war's. Hoffe es hat doch einigen gefallen. Nicht ganz so geworden wie ich es wollte, aber na ja… Es ist schon beeindruckend wie so ein kleines (abartiges, hässliches, Ekelerregendes…. Schon gut ich hör ja schon auf. Ihr wisst ja was ich meine.) Insekt (Vieh, Monstrum… Ich bin ja schon still) ein ganzes Haus in Aufruhr versetzen kann. (Ja, besonders wenn man ins Internet will und nicht kann, weil so ein Vieh neben den Telefonbuchsen sitzt schauder)


End file.
